Los Infieles
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: -que traviesos somos y que bien se siente.


Bueno hola esta es una nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido asi por que si. Espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Eran cerca de la 1 y media de la mañana y en un apartamento 2 jovenes desnudos y enredados en la cama escuchaban una musica lenta que el joven conocia bien, el se identificaba mucho con la canción.<p>

Miro a su compañera que le acariciaba el pectoral mientras suspiraba. El joven de 25 años de edad empezó a cantarle al oido de su preciosa acompañante.

_So nasty_

_ You were not suppose to be doing this right__ -_

_-no estamos supuesto hacer esto _

_Were both going to hell…._

_No vamo para el infierno_.

El Ranma Saotome famoso artista marcial de 25 años reconocido mundialmente. Ella Akane Tendo famosa periodista de deportes de 24 años. La primera vez que se conocieron fue en una entrevista por que el joven habia ganado por cuarta vez consecutiva el título mundial. El amor surgió al instante, pero había uno, mas bién 2 problemas. Ambos estaban casados. El con su prometida desde los 16 por sus padres , Ukyo Kuonji. Ella con su amigo de la infancia, Ryoga Hibiki.

_Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo_

_(hoy quiero amanecer contigo)_

_y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido._

_(mi mujer o tu marido)_

El joven le cantaba suavente al oido de la jovencita que sonreia y se apegaba mas a el. Mientras cantaba a el joven llego el recuerdo de cuando la invito a cenar. Aun recuerda la fecha. 16 de Mayo.

**- hola ¿ Akane?**

- **si, soy yo...**

- **soy Ranma Saotome. Me gustaría saber si podriamos vernos **

**- si claro... por mi esta bien.**

**- se enfadara tu marido.**

**- no creo ¿ y tu mujer?**

**- tampoco creo.**

**- bien pues que hacemos...**

**- te parece si a las 8 te voy a buscar y... cenamos por ahi**

**- me parece genial.  
><strong>

**- bueno pues... adios.**

**- adios.**

_Tu y yo durmiendo con los enemigos_

_ dos seres que_

_jamás hemos querido,_

_ los dos saciando un bendito_

_capricho_

_donde somos masoquistas por no volver_

_a nuestros nidos.  
><em>

La chica recordaba tambien momentos junto a el, siempre quedaban para salir a tomar algo o a bailar, hasta que el encuentro llegó a rozar lo íntimo. Y un 28 de mayo, por primera vez Akane Tendo fue infiel.

_Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame que el_

_secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel; te aseguro_

_que esos tontos no van a entender, que si le somos_

_infieles es por un gran querer._

El recordaba cada momento con ella_, _un recuerdo en especial le hizo reir, cuando ambos se encontraron en un restaurante con sus respectivas parejas, ambos se habian presentado entre ellos. Palabras complices y gestos escondian las ganasde tocarse que sentian, asi que cuando Akane fue al baño el la siguió y en un baño del restarunte dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

_Así con cautela despacio solo ámame _

_que si nos cogela noche, yo me inventare_

_ una excusa bien tramadaella me lo cree _

_y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel._

En esa parte el joven rió. La verdad no sabía como no los habian pillado ya. Mas de una vez su mujer lo pillaba infraganti arreglandose mas de lo normal y poniendo una escusa tonta salia , o cuando lo veia con un ramo de rosas que nunca eran para ella, alegando que eran para su madre.

- ¿recuerdas lo preservativos?

- ella rió. -Como no acordarse, Ranma tenia una caja llena sin estrenar, ya que nunca y repito NUNCA habia tocado a su mujer mas de lo justamente necesaario. Un día ella la encontró medio vacia. Pero el simplemente alegó que se los dejo a un amigo que se acababa de hechar novia. Ella como tonta le creyo.

El estribillo llegó y ambos cantaron.

_Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo_

_(hoy quiero amanecer contigo)_

_y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido._

_Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos un delito._

_(si cometemos un delito)_

_Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tu y yo no somos distintos._

-que traviesos somos y que bien se siente - dijo Ranma simulando ser el cantante mientra abrazaba a la joven Tendo.

_Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame que el_

_secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel; te_

_aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender, que_

_si le somos infieles es por un gran querer._

_Así con cautela despacio solo ámame que si nos_

_coge la noche yo me inventare una excusa bien_

_tramada ella me lo cree y tu di otra mentirita_

_al idiota aquel._

Akane pensaba en Ryoga, no le amaba pero era su amigo, ella en realidad se morÍa por el joven de metro noventa y cinco de ojos azules que estaba a su lado cantándole dulcemente al oido. La verdad es que Ryoga sospechaba algo, pero confiaba en ella. Que tonto. Si supiera que todas las noches dormia con un hombre que no era el...

_Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer_

_contigo (hoy quiero amanecer contigo) y cuidado_

_si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido._

_Que nos perdone nuestro divino señor si cometemos_

_un delito._

Ranma se levantó y empezó a vestirse, Akane le imitó. Entre besos se preparaban para volver a su dura vida de casados. Ranma ya se estaba cansando de todo, el pensar que ahora su mujer se iria con otro... le hervia la sangre. Akane por el contrario se sentia mal, ella queria estar con Ranma. Ella queria ser LA MUJER de RANMA. no la MUJER de RYOGA y la QUERIDA de RANMA. Pero eso es imposible los suelos sueños son.

- ¿Te pasa algo amor?

- no, no tranquilo estaba pensando- sonrio ante la mirada preocupada de el.

El se acercó a ella y al volvio a besar. En esto el movil de Akane comenzo a sonar. Ella temblorosa lo cogio . Era Ryoga.

_Baby where u at...is like 2 o clock in the morning_

_I know i know es que estoy atrapada en trafico_

_estoy en casa ahora…ok_

_shhhhh_

_Ok mi amor ..Cuidate._

Ranma odiaba que ese tio llamara mi amor a su pequeña, pero es que estaba en su derecho la canción seguia sonando y algo impactó al chico

_Oye mami Don't make noise_

_Keep on the low_

_How could something feel so good_

_Knowing that is wrong...shhhh_

Era cierto... como algo que el sentia tan bién, pudiera esar tan mal visto a los ojos de otro... Con esa pregunta en la cabeza se fue con su "muejercita"

Al dia siguiente Ranma estaba en un restaurante con Ukyo. Toda su familia estaba allí, por lo visto habian quedado con otra familia amiga de la suya desde siempre. Cuando los vió aparecer no lo podia creer, era su dulce niña. Vestida con un traje blanco apretado hasta la mitad del muslo que hacia a Ranma perder los nervios. Ella no estaba mejor que el y se puso tensa, fingieron cordialidad entre ellos, aunque lo mas que anelabhan era un beso.

El restaurante era solo para ellos, pues eran dos de las familias mas ricas de japón. Mas tarde fueron a la oficina del señor Saotome, allí las mujeres pusieron la tele para entretenerse. Pero lo hiceron en el momento menos indicado.

_Pues así es señoras y señores, por lo visto el famoso artista marcial Ranma Saotome casado hace 8 años le esta siendo infiel a su mujer con esta encantadora belleza periodista de deportes. Como ven el amor que nos muestran estas imagenes nos demuestra que el matrimonio no es tan bueno. Ya habia rumores de crisis entre la pareja pro por lo visto los rumores son ciertos._

Tras una larga discursión , y etre gritos y lágrimas, Akane y Ranma confesaron su amor. La mujer de Ranma estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y paso a peor cuando el joven le pidió el divorcio.

Ryoga simplemente se marcho enfadado diciendole a Akane que no se preocupara que los papeles del divorcio le llegarian pronto. Y asi fue 3 meses despues Akane y Ranma eran libres de casamientos. 1 año mas tarde la pareja se caso y 9 meses despues nació Ryu el joven heredero de los Saotome y los Tendo.

Y así en una lujosa mansión, dos jovenes abrazados escuchaban la radio cuando pusieron esa cancion, esa que una noche el joven le cantó al oido, esa que les abrió los ojos. Esa que cambió sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

><p>holaa. Siento que sea tan malo pero me apetecia escribir algo con esta canción. no sean muy duros con esta jovencita ^^.<p>

bueno la canción es " los infieles" de Aventura.

nos vemos._  
><em>


End file.
